


Pirate Booty

by hallow777



Category: Castle
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We be takin' over this ship! Unless you have somethin' better ta give us. Like..." "Like this here beautiful piece o' pirate booty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaglaresdontmind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seaglaresdontmind).



The sun beat down on Beckett and she let go of her book with one hand to reach over and grab her drink off the little stand next to her lounge chair. The cool liquid slid down her throat and she placed the glass back on the table, pausing to self consciously tug on the top of her bandeau bikini top before going back to her book.

The deep violet material always stayed in place, but she couldn't help constantly checking to make sure that it covered the scar in the middle of her chest. The slim scar on her side was visible in this suit but it had healed up nicely and wasn't noticeable unless you really looked for it, so she didn't really worry about that one much.

Several drops of cold water landed on her feet and she quickly pulled them up to her with a hiss and a glare at her father who had just cannon balled into the swimming pool she was lounging in front of. He just laughed and gave her a little wave before swimming away to the other end of the pool so she stretched her legs back out and went back to her book with another tug at her top.

When her father had called her and told her that he had won a trip on a cruise ship, she had been very suspicious, especially when it happened when she had some time off from work. However, it had been a rough couple of weeks so, after making sure it was a legitimate trip, she agreed to go without too much hesitation.

The ship was a little smaller than she had expected but she was glad that it wasn't some over the top, ridiculously showy, type thing.

Beckett looked up curiously from one of Castle's earlier novels when the soft, relaxing music that had been playing over the loud speakers suddenly changed to something right out of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

The detective's sharp eyes caught movement over to her right, at the front of the pool, right before a girl dressed in pirate garb and red hair jumped out from behind some pool toys to stand on a table.

"Ahoy thar land lubbers!" The red head yelled out, doing her best pirate talk and immediately getting everyone's attention, "We be takin' over this ship! Unless you have somethin' better ta give us. Like..."

The girl trailed off and Beckett's eyes narrowed, she had a pretty good idea of who that girl is and how this trip ended up happening on her days off. She looked around quickly, expecting to see Castle jumping out of somewhere but she didn't expect him to be right behind her.

"Like this here beautiful piece o' pirate booty." Castle finished for Alexis as he came out from behind Beckett and quickly picked her up, much to her protests, and- with more effort than he wanted to admit- slung her over his shoulder, his eyes drifting down to her butt , "and what a nice booty it is."

"Castle!" She squawked as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he somehow held onto her despite her attempts to free herself.

"This'll do just fine as payment. You land lubbers be havin' yourselves a good day." Castle casually walked out of the pool area with Beckett still slung over his shoulder while everyone else just looked on in shock, having no idea what just happened.

Jim Beckett made his way out of the pool and over to the red head who had now claimed Beckett's chair as her own and was taking off her pirate clothes to reveal a swimsuit underneath.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, leaning down to pick up the Richard Castle book that Beckett had dropped when Castle picked her up and placed it in the bag she had left.

"About who? Kate? I think it's my dad you should be more worried about, she's going to make him walk the plank." Alexis said as she got comfy on the chair with a book of her own but a few seconds later they heard a scream and then a splash in the ocean below.

Alexis and Jim looked to each other with wide eyes then got up and ran to the railing to see if she had really thrown him overboard when Beckett walked back into the pool area while dusting her hands off with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Alexis was looking at Beckett with a slightly fearful look on her face when she heard Jim mutter something under his breath while pointing over the railing.

There in the water, floating past the ship, was all of Castle's pirate costume, even his pirate boxers.

A few minutes later a sulking Castle came back over to where they were in a pair of swim trunks, mutter about how it was a miracle he made it back without anyone seeing him and how that wasn't how he pictured the first time she ripped his clothes off happening.


End file.
